


[遊戲王][闇表｜PWP] A feast

by icygreen0604



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Puzzleshipping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icygreen0604/pseuds/icygreen0604
Summary: * 只是片段* 只是想寫口交* 沉迷於口交的AIBO





	[遊戲王][闇表｜PWP] A feast

怒脹的莖棒已經被舔得非常溼了，漂亮的肉紅色在自己的唾液全面覆蓋下閃著水光，充血的龜頭脹得渾圓，莖幹也是、非常飽滿。突起的筋脈在自己舔過時會隱隱跳動，底部的繫帶被集中刺激時頂端會一陣一陣地湧出大量腥液。另一個我的性味。只有、在跟自己做這種事時，會濃濃流出、濃烈想要自己的味道。  
他的下腹抽了一下，性器吐出一些薄液。明明完全沒被碰觸，只是替另一個他口交就溼了。脹痛的陰莖渴求快感，他終究還是握上了自己的性器，同時一口含入舔弄的陰莖龜頭。  
「唔啊、」  
另一個他的呻吟自他頭頂響起，用嘴唇摩弄著龜頭時他的舌也不忘服務頂端小口。有時是來回舔弄，有時是一下一下地戳弄。一脹一縮的尿道口一下子就更溼了，味道令他沉醉的性液咕啵咕啵地湧出，遊戲發出無意識地滿足悶吟，開心地將那些體液都捲入喉內。  
他好喜歡另一個自己的肉棒。  
初次看見時就令他悸動、等被自己弄得勃起、弄得潮濕不已時，更是漂亮得堪稱藝術品。美術課都看過吧，那種全裸的石膏像。另一個他的陰莖就像藝術家雕刻出來的那樣完美、那樣漂亮，勃起後就更──令人讚嘆了。從龜頭至柱身都渾圓飽滿，色澤也很棒。比身體的肌膚稍微深一些的顏色，在完全勃起時會露出好看的肉色。看起來非常美味，性的意義上的。  
嚐起來也非常美味。  
初次幫對方口交的瞬間，他整個人都戰慄不已。雖然摸起來就已經知道觸感很好了，不過用舌頭舔起來的觸感果然還是、很不一樣。充滿了彈性而且還會不斷脹大，重點是味道。啊……好喜歡另一個我私處的味道，充滿了雄性的氣味，而且越口交味道會越重。整──個口鼻間都瀰漫著濃烈的腥味，真的讓人很性奮。那是另一個我被自己舔得很舒服的證明，也是他強烈慾望著自己的證據。  
好好吃。  
舔起來很有快感，整根含入也非常棒。有肌膚的柔軟感又富有指頭所不及的韌度，最重要的果然是味道吧。啊，在自己吸吸舔舔間會不斷收縮的尿道口也非常棒。還有暴起又會隱隱跳動的筋脈，用舌頭描繪或用嘴唇吸吮都會讓對方很有快感。底下的囊袋他也很喜歡，那種飽滿地、用嘴唇磨蹭得到球狀的感受。要不是另一個他不喜歡射在他臉上和頭髮上的話，其實他也很沉迷於吮舔對方陰囊時頭頂發出的呻吟聲。不過果然還是肉柱比較好吃，尤其在另一個他快要射精、克制不住壓著自己的頭不斷頂弄時。雖然喉嚨是不太舒服，但他好喜歡舌頭和上顎被不斷磨來磨去的感受。好好吃，真的好好吃。


End file.
